Blue Christmas
by sofia313
Summary: Klaus hadn't celebrated Christmas in years, but in 1992 something was different. That was the first Christmas after the 20's he didn't spend alone.


**I started this story few days ago and I meant to finish it before Christmas, but I didn't have time. Anyway, here it is, a little one-shot.**

* * *

Christmas Eve, 1992

Christmas. Klaus couldn't have cared less about that; the whole holiday didn't mean anything to him. Not anymore. His whole family, apart from Elijah, was in coffins in a warehouse. They had brought that on themselves, Klaus had absolutely no reason to feel guilty. He just wanted to keep his family safe. No, he didn't feel guilty. He snorted and emptied his glass.

He didn't really feel like going out tonight, he couldn't stand seeing irritating people celebrating a meaningless holiday. No, he would enjoy a nice bottle of scotch and a quiet evening by himself. Just him and his thoughts. He didn't even feel like arranging himself some female company. Not that he would have been depressed or anything, of course not. He didn't miss his family. He didn't need… A knock on the door made him frown; he had made it very clear to his staff that he didn't want to be disturbed. Who dared…

"Mr. Klaus?" a female voice said as the door was pushed open. Oh great…

"Not a good time, girl," he stated coolly, he didn't bother to look at the bony teenager. He still had no clue why he had allowed the girl to stay here. She had been a filthy and pathetic newborn vampire when he had run into her couple of months ago. A runaway who had been living on the streets. Some vampires had played with her and left her after feeding on her and finally turning her. Just for fun.

She had been terrified and confused; she hadn't understood what had happened to her. Well, the girl was 14, she was just a child. Not that Klaus cared. He had only taken her with him to prevent her from causing trouble. Of course he could have just killed her, but for some reason he hadn't. At least not yet. So far she had been useful enough, repaid his help by doing chores around the house. He had taught her some necessary things about being a vampire, but that was all. He wasn't some freaking nanny.

"I told you not to disturb me," he continued with the same cool tone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I just wanted…"

"Are you deaf?" he snapped. "Out."

"Okay," she murmured and zoomed next to his armchair. "I just wanted to give you this."

He looked up and saw a box.

"What is this?"

"A Christmas present."

He rolled his eyes; he had warned the girl about shoplifting.

"Where did you steal this?"

It wasn't difficult to see that his words hurt her.

"I didn't steal it," she murmured. "I made it. For you. Merry Christmas."

She zoomed out before he had time to reply. He snorted and put the box carelessly onto the table. He wasn't going to open it; he didn't want anything from her. She was nothing but inconvenience to him. Determinedly he poured himself another drink. He wasn't going to open the damn box. No, he wasn't. The girl didn't mean anything to him. He emptied his glass and gritted his teeth. Damn it… Slowly he picked the box up and opened it. It was a drawing of this house. A very good drawing.

 _To Mr. Klaus_

 _Thank you for giving me a home._

 _Blue_

No. No, no, no. If the girl thought for a second that he would… No. He wasn't going to play house with her. He wasn't her father and he certainly didn't want to be. There wasn't anything paternal about him. She didn't mean anything to him. Damn it… He emptied the rest of the bottle before standing up. Angrily he marched to the girl's room and yanked the door open without knocking. She was lying on her bed, reading some book.

"Come," he snorted and marched back to the living room. It took a moment before she followed him and sat down on the other armchair in front of the fireplace.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked carelessly while picking up a new bottle for himself. "A soda?"

She nodded.

"That would be nice, thanks."

"Hmm."

They were both quiet after he had handed her a soda can. He almost startled as he suddenly felt her hand touching his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Klaus," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Hmm," he murmured carelessly.

She smiled and returned to her seat. They both sat there quietly, staring at the flames in the fireplace. To Klaus that was the most peaceful Christmas he could remember. For a moment he felt that he had a family again. He had her. Blue.


End file.
